Jinsei tensō no jutsu
by Lzmt
Summary: En plena guerra ninja no puede haber ni siquiera un minuto para demostrar sentimientos, tan sólo unos pocos segundos antes de volver a mostrar decisión y fortaleza. Todos los ninjas lo saben. El cuerpo de Neji todavía yace tibio y solitario en suelo mientras el resto de sus compañeros ayudan a Naruto a luchar. Todos los ninjas menos uno.
1. Dreaming

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La muerete de Neji me traumatizó más que la de Ned Stark y Fred Weasley juntas

Mi idea de japonés es la misma que la de criollo haitiano: nula

La trama se situa durante la 4ª guerra ninja (creo, porque me volví a reenganchar a Naruto hace poco después de 5 años de abstinencia)

Es mi primer fic

1. Dreaming

Todavía no sabía si se hallaba más cerca del sueño o de la vigilia. Sentía un zumbido en los oídos y el frescor del viento en la cara. Intentó mover los brazos y las piernas pero algo se lo impedía: estaba atrapada.

Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza y cuando intentó abrir los ojos, un sentimiento de tristeza absoluta la invadió repentinamente, devastándola sin miramientos. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. No llegó a notar cómo rodaba por su barbilla porque se dejó volver a mecer por el sueño entre pensamientos tormentosos. Se dijo a sí misma que no quería saber nada y en su cabeza se empezó a crear una nube que la hizo sentir tranquila, reconfortada….

"Mira, ahí están Gai sensei y Lee"

- ¡Tenten! Tu idea de cambio de look ha sido realmente genial!- decía Lee mientras era tironeado del brazo por una chica desconocida de pelo violeta y rasgos gatunos – Gai sensei, ¿vamos?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO! Nena – dijo girándose hacia Tenten- has hecho que una llama de la juventud más elegante que nunca nazca en nosotros- Gai sensei alzó el pulgar y le guiñó el ojo derecho - ahora somos los más sexys de Konoha.

Lee y la chica desconocida empezaron a besarse sin ninguna vergüenza mientras su maestro echaba a caminar y un montón de mujeres le silbaban al pasar.

La verdad es que estaban muy bien para lo patanes que habían llegado a ser.

Tenten sonreía radiante, llena de orgullo. Por fin había conseguido que esos dos dejasen de ser unos freaks y sacasen el sex appeal (que ella durante un tiempo consideró inexistente) que llevaban dentro.

Los observo mientras se alejaban con paso decidido llenando el aire de carcajadas y vitalidad y con los ronroneos de la chica, aun colgada del brazo de Lee, de fondo.

- ¡Genial! Ya no tendré que molestarlos más – dijo para sí misma en voz alta con los brazos en jarras y sentimiento de triunfo.

- ¿Estás segura?

Había estado callado hasta este momento mirando con incredulidad el espectáculo de su sensei y su compañero de equipo en el momento más" nice" de su vida. Nunca pensó que pudiesen a llegar a ser los galanes que eran hoy aun siendo tan escandalosos.

Tenten lo miró sonriendo. No pudo evitar observar su perfil. La línea de su mandíbula, tan delicada y masculina. Y sus ojos, que vistos desde esa perspectiva daban un espectáculo exquisito: se podía ver la curvatura de la cornea totalmente transparente al ser atravesada por la luz del mediodía. También tenía el ceño fruncido provocándole una arruga en la frente.

- Neji, necesitaban un poco de picardía para armarse de valor y acercarse a alguna mujer - opinó con convicción – y además, ahora nos dejarán sol… en paz… un buen rato… ¡sí!

Casi la traiciona el subconsciente. Bueno, en verdad la había traicionado. Se puso ligeramente roja y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se atrevió a mirar a Neji de soslayo.

Su expresión parecía inmutable aunque había dejado de fruncir el ceño. Sus ojos prácticamente blancos miraban a un punto cualquiera detrás de Lee y Gai Sensei. Tenten sitió como se ondulaba el aire y pensó que hasta sin el byakugan activado, Neji podría percatarse de su chakra a mil por hora junto con su torrente sanguíneo.

- Joder - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La kunoichi se tensó y se giro lentamente rogando a los dioses que la siguiente frase a "joder" no fuese alguna babaridad delatora.

Neji tan sólo giro el torsó y miró por encima del hombro.

Los deseos de Tenten no se cumplieron.

- Apestas - dijo Kiba dirigiéndose a ella con una media sonrisa en la boca enseñando un colmillo.

"Mierda, mierda. Un pergamino para autosellarme y no salir jamás, gracias" pensó muerta de vergüenza. Estaba recta y tensa con cierta expresión de pánico mirando al Inuzuka, esperando la siguiente estocada.

Kiba no se refería precisamente al olor del sudor. OJALÁ hubiese ido empapada en sudor y tierra de hacía semanas por que así sus feromonas no estarían bailando salsa en el aire: Kiba se refería al olor de su cuerpo reaccionando a su metedura pata respecto a Neji, a su cercanía, al cual ahora sí que no se atrevía a mirar.

Akamaru ladró 2 veces alegremente, moviendo la cola y levantando remolinos de polvo y hojas.

Kiba olfateó el aire.

- Sí, Akamaru… Y tú también – dijo sin ningún tipo de miramientos señalando a Neji abiertamente con el dedo – ¡Iros a un hotel!

- Ki- Kiba-kun! – Hinata miró con espanto a su primo que estaba más blanco que de costumbre. Miró a su compañero de equipo asustada a la par que abrumada- Gomen nasai Neji, Tenten … Kiba-kun – dijo susurrando esta vez – cómo se te ocurre…

- Nada Hinata, esos dos deberían darme las gracias

Tenten todavía estaba espantada y el silencio que dejaron Hinata y Kiba al marcharse del lugar después de semejante sentencia estaban por acabar con ella. Tenía que salvar la situación o empezar la retirada. Llegó a la conclusión de que la opción b era la más plausible. Poco se podía salvar ya. Kiba la había delatado sin compasión. Aunque a Neji también…

Suspiró.

– Está como una cabra - dijo intentando restarle importancia- Bueno, pues yo me voy a…

- Tenten

Tragó saliva. Le iba a costar horrores mantener la mirada.

Sintió como unos dedos cálidos cogían delicadamente el meñique de su mano derecha y se giró con el corazón a mil latiéndole en el pecho.

Neji la miraba desde su altura con algo que ella nunca había captado. ¿Intensidad, tal vez? Él miró a sus ojos castaños, miró a sus labios entreabiertos percatándose también del rubor de sus mejillas. Miro a sus ojos oscuros otra vez. Le parecieron chispeantes, sinceros y llenos de calidez.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Ni sería la última.

- ¿Tomarías un té conmigo antes de ir a casa?

...

Gracias por leerme. Se agradecen los reviews. ¡Necesito feedback! :)


	2. Wake up

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

2. Wake up

Claro que iría a tomar un té. Tal vez pudiesen dar un paseo después. Le apetecía estar sola con él, sin miles de kunai en medio ni gritos sobre la llama de la juventud.

Sonrió sinceramente mirándole a los ojos. La mano de Neji todavía acariciaba su dedo meñique.

Cuando iba a responderle con un "vamos", todo se volvió oscuro y borroso y su amigo desapareció de su campo de visión mientras ella sentía que subía a alguna parte de un tirón.

Despertó, o eso le pareció el nivel de consciencia en el que se hallaba. No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido ni tampoco dónde estaba. Escuchó gemidos y algún que otro sollozo alrededor y luego sonidos distantes inidentificables.

Y de repente recordó qué hacía allí, colgada de un árbol como un gusano y envuelta en una sustancia parecida a la seda que irradiaba calor.

Con el recuerdo le invadieron las arcadas y la ansiedad. Allí suspendida en aire sin querer abrir los ojos y sintiéndose al borde del desmayo, vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estómago mientras imágenes implacables y dolorosas de todo lo que había pasado acudían a su memoria: Neji luchando fiero protegiendo lo que amaba y siendo atravesado por una estaca de gran tamaño dañando mortalmente su corazón. Lee gritando y llorando histérico. Ella casi totalmente bloqueada emocionalmente, incapaz de creer la certeza de lo que veía.

Abrió los ojos hinchados por el esfuerzo intentando contener a su estómago y sólo vio desolación y miles de personas dormidas, colgadas como ella, de una inmensa telaraña. Algunas crisálidas estaban rotas y no había nadie dentro de ellas. Los pocos ninjas liberados intentaban despertar, sin éxito, a compañeros y compañeras, pero estos estaban en un estado comatoso y ningún estímulo exterior podría despertarlos hasta que la técnica del tsukuyomi dejase de producirles efecto. Parece que no afectaba a todos por igual.

Apartó recuerdos y empezó a revolverse dando bandazos de un lado a otro intentando liberar los brazos de alguna manera. Tenía que salir de allí. Podía llorar o hacer lo que quisiese pero tenía que salir de allí.

Aun estando bastante inmovilizada por la presión de la tela, consiguió enganchar un kunai que tenía guardado cerca de la pierna con la mano izquierda y lo clavó en el tejido del capullo moviéndolo arriba y abajo y logrando hacer un agujero. Cuando este ya estaba hecho, se le resbaló de las manos cayendo encima del cadáver de un ninja de otra formación y clavándose en la carne muerta.

Maldijo todo lo maldecidle para pasar de repente de nuevo a sollozar como una chiquilla.

Un gemido femenino detrás de ella le hizo desviar su atención de su propio llanto. Alguien hacía el amor en sueños.

"No"- se dijo – "ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que sal de aquí"

Y controló su tristeza para dar paso a la determinación. Con la mano libre realizó los movimientos de unos sellos específicos y 4 suriken de 3 palmos de diámetro salieron disparados de las cartucheras que llevaba atadas en las piernas haciendo grandes agujeros en la crisálida. Uno de ellos pasó rozando la cara de Lee que estaba a unos metros de ella completamente dormido.

Empezó a moverse con rabia y a sacudirse entre gemidos de esfuerzo y sudor. Finalmente el tejido cedió a su empeño.

Cayó a plomo encima del cadáver del ninja desconocido, hundiéndo más el kunai que se le había caído antes. Rodó rápidamente a un lado y tumbada boca arriba alargó la mano y arrancó el arma de la pierna del muerto. No quiso saber quien era.

Se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, y empezó a andar como un zombi buscándole y su mente empezó a divagar.

"Lo vio de casualidad.

Se acercó a él con cansancio y cautela. Estaba en una roca a unos 30 metros del campamento, sentado con los brazos sobre las rodillas abiertas y las manos entrelazadas, con la mirada y los pensamientos perdidos a saber dónde.

- Hola – saludó esperando no molestarlo – ¿puedo sentarme?

Él no la miró, tan sólo le contestó con un "sí"

Se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas y apoyando los brazos detrás de la espalda. Miró al cielo estrellado parcialmente: unas nubes oscuras y premonitorias se acercaban amenazadoras por el oeste.

Pensó en algo que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada y eso que había estado buscándolo disimuladamente por largo rato entre los cientos de ninjas del campamento. La situación era tan tensa en el país que ni siquiera ella, siempre optimista, tenía ganas de entablar una conversación.

- ¿Estás bien?

Se sorprendió ante la mirada de Neji y su voz susurrante. Estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

- Sí, supongo – contestó disfrutando de la sensación

- Sobreviviremos

- Sí

La noche era fresca y húmeda. Tenten pensó que los ojos de Neji brillaban como el roció encima de las hojas de las plantas.

Se tumbo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y él la imitó.

Se quedaron así y en silencio un buen rato, disfrutando de la soledad, de los ruidos lejanos del campamento y la mutua compañía. Ambos se habían sentido siempre muy cómodos en presencia del otro.

- Tenten – dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró - gracias por ayudarme siempre a entrenar, por enseñarme a conocer mi punto ciego.

La chica sonrió ligeramente. Pensó que el peligro a veces vuelve a las personas más receptivas.

- De nada

Tenten giro y se quedó tumbada de costado, con el codo apoyado en la roca y la mano sujetándose la cabeza.

- He visto a Lee un momento antes de verte a ti aquí sentado. Llevaba 2 chupitos de sake.

- Madre mía– dijo él con una media sonrisa incorporándose un poco - Creo que me quedaré a dormir aquí.

- No sería mala idea – rió Tenten abiertamente. Ambos sabían que a no ser que Gai-sensei anduviese cerca, el campamento sería un caos en breves.

Se miraron divertidos y cómplices.

Y la mirada de diversión pasó a ser de algo más.

El corazón de Tenten empezó a latir ante la mirada de Neji. Era fija, cálida y segura. Ella la sostuvo percatándose de la situación. Él inclinó el torso hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla. Tenten entreabrió muy ligeramente los labios. Neji dudó medio segundo en su camino antes de entrecerrar los ojos y al instante sintió los labios de su compañera sobre los suyos.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron y ambos abrieron la boca para fundirse en un beso lleno de miedo y deseo a partes iguales.

...

Gracias por leerme

Me encantan los reviews. Ejem.


End file.
